The Enchanted Castel
by luchiafujikawa
Summary: Uchiha sasuke seorang mantan pangeran, menginginkan anak untuk mewariskan kekuatan sihirnya. Lalu ia menculik Haruno Sakura si kembang desa. Awalnya Sakura membenci Sasuke yang sombong dan tidak suka orang lain. Akan tetapi perasaan suka mulai tumbuh di hati Sakura.../Ch 2 up/indicate for Cherry Philein
1. Chapter 1

Seorang mantan pangeran yang tidak suka orang Bernama Sasuke Uchiha, menginginkan anak. Dia lalu "Menculik" seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Tadinya Sakura kaget dengan lamaran ini, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua?

**The Enchanted Castel**

**A naruto Fanfiction **

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance and Supernatural**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standart Desclaimer Applled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Au,Ooc,Typo(s),DLDR!**

**And no Flame please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi pada sikap angkuhmu! Aku keluar dari kastil ini sekarang juga!" Teriak sakura.

"Tunggu... Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi."

Huh! "Aku tidak butuh izinmu! Aku bukan pelayanmu Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Kau memang keras kepala". Sasuke hendak menjentikkan jarinya, namun Sakura segera berteriak

"Kamu mau memakai sihir lagi?! Pengecut!" Teriak Sakura

"Apa...? Kau menyebutku pengecut? Sakura..." Deg, Sakura menjadi bungkam merasakan aura yang mematikan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, namun segera ia enyahkan perasaannya dan balas berkata(memaki) Sasuke dengan keras "Me... Memang begitu,kan?! Kamu menggunakan kekerasan pada perempuan lemah!" Maki sakura. "Perempuan lemah? Siapa yang kamu maksud, orang kasar?". BRAAAK! "APA KATAMU?! AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADAMU, KEPALA BATU!"

**Sakura Pov**

Sasuke Uchiha... Manusia angkuh ini mantan Pangeran kerajaan Uchiha (diusir). karena menginginkan putra untuk mewarisi sihir rahasianya... Dia menculikku dan membawaku ke kastilnya secara paksa, sekali bertemu langsung mengatakan "lahirkan putraku!" Ugh, Dasar orang gila! Aku harus hidup bersama lelaki angkuh yang egois dan menyebalkan! Tapi yang paling mengesalkan... Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya...

**End Sakura Pov**

"Apa ucapanku terlalu kasar... Ugh, Tidak, tapi kali ini... Tiada maaf baginya! Aku harus pergi dari kastil ini!" Ucap sakura berjalan sambil menggeleng kepala. Namun tiba-tiba kaki sakura memijak sesuatu "EH..." Syuut! Tubuh sakura melayang ke udara karena memijak suatu tali "KYAA! Ugh lengket... Eh, Apa ini?! Sarang laba-laba?! Ini pasti sihir Sasuke! Tidak Kupercaya! Dasar lelaki jahat! Siapapun Tolong aku!.." Jerit sakura sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan jaring perangkap yang menggantung di udara.

"Wah-Wah Sakura-**Chan **suaramu yang sangat bersemangat tergengar sampai ke langit!" Ucap naruto sambil nyegir yang berada di samping sakura sembari melayang? "Ckck kau tidak membantuku sama sekali Naruto!".

"Hmm sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu... Apa penyebabnya?" Ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura sendang berpikir. "Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja karena dia pangeran jahat.. Dia mengingkari janji makan bersama ku karena terlalu asyik dengan penelitian sihirnya.. Tapi aku tidak diizinkan keluar dari kasti... Aku rindu dengan keluargaku dan minta dia menyampaikan suratku untuk mereka, tapi dia malah berkata..."Kamu ingin minta tolong kepada keluargaku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini?" Ucap sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Ugh.."Tidak akan kubiarkan!". Kau tau Naruto dia langsung menucapgoyak surat yang sudah susah payah kubuat dengan sepenuh hati tampa membacanya terlebih dahulu!, tentu saja aku langsung menangis dan berkata 'aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap angkuhmu! Aku akan keluar dari kastil ini sekarang juga!' Tidak akan kumaafkan! Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku!" Teriak sakura dengan wajah menahan amarah dan berusaha menahan air matanya. "hehehe hanya kamu yang berani menentang pangeran secara langsung sakura-**Chan**. Itu sebabnya "bashin sihir" pangeran memilihmu." Ungkap Naruto "apa mungkin karena perbedaan cara kami dididik naruto? Kalau memang itu jawabannya, aku paham. Sejak kecil, aku memang harus bekerja keras untuk membantu keuangan keluarga kami..." Kata sakura. "Terserahmu katamu Sakura-**Chan**." Kata Naruto sembari terbang pergi ke langit, namun sakura malah berteriak " Hei tunggu! Kamu pergi tampa menolongku?! Teriak sakura kepada Naruto namun naruto berkata kepada Sakura "Aku tidak bisa menyobek sihir buatan pangeran Sakura-**Chan**" teriak Naruto dari kejahuan "apa.. Naruto juga tidak bisa.. Jangan-jangan dia ingin...aku minta tolong ke dia?"

**Sakura Pov**

Haah... Coba saja aku bebas dari sini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Bashin sihir penjawab semua pertanyaan memilihku sebagai pasangan pageran Sasuke... Belum lagi sampai sekarang ia belum membebaskanku, apa aku harus menagis minta tolong ke dia? Ugh.. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia berpuas hati, memangnya aku mau tunduk pada pangeran yang tak berperasaan itu! Aku bernasib begini karena jatuh cinta pada penyihir... Seandainya aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baik.. Ugh, rasanya semakin dingin saja...

**End Sakura Pov**

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Jam yang menempel pada dinding menara kastil sudah bermunyi sebanyak empat kali menujukkan bahwa hari mulai sore, namun Sakura masih tetap berada di dalam sihir milik Sasuke, padahal hari sudah semakin dingin. Hosh "Diluar dingin juga ya" ucap sakura seorang diri sambil menghangatkan kedua tangannya dan memandang ke langit sore.

Tap. Dasar perempuan keras kepala! Ujar sasuke sembari menjentikkan jarinya dan sangkar sihir yang dibuat sasuke menjadi terlepas menjatuhkan sakura. Syuut..."kyaa" bruk... tubuh sakura terhempas ke tanah " aduh" ucap sakura sambil meringis. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekat dan sekarang tepat berada di depan sakura yang masih terduduk dan berkata "kamu tidak akan dapat apa-apa meski berusaha keras! Kenapa tidak menuruti perintahku?" Ucap sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Aku ini bukan budakmu! Aku memang orang biasa, tapi aku manusia berperasaan! Meskipun kamu ini Pangeran... Kamu tidak bisa berbuat seenakknya! Jerit sakura dengan frustasi. Hem, Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan membuat Sakura terkejut dengan senyuman tulusnya. Eh? Pikir sakura "aku mengerti kok, itu sebabnya aku mencintai mu." Deg,Deg,Deg, jantung Sakura langsung berpacu dan di wajahnya muncul semburat merah. Sambil terbata-bata ia berbicara "ka..kamu tidak punya rasa ci..cinta, kan?" Cicit sakura "Benar, itu sebabnya kamu mau mengajari aku, kan?" Kata Sasuke kepada sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Ukh "K..kamu mempermainkan aku kan?!" Kata sakura dengan muka merah padam "kalau kamu mau kuajari,langkah pertama untuk mencintai adalah peduli pada perasaan orang! Kamu tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada pasangan! Setelah itu... " Sasuke langsung mencela kata sakura dengan nada yang membosannkan "kamu masih ingin melanjutkan pelajaran membosankan ini?" Aku ingin diajari dengan cara lain..." Grep, "Kyaa". Tangan kiri Sasuke langsung memegang tangan kanan Sakura sedangkan tangan kanan sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura agar Sakura tidak bisa lari dari dekapan Sasuke dan Chup... Sasuke segera mencium bibir Sakura dan tidak melepaskan Ciumannya, sedangkan Sakura dengan muka memerah berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang diberikan sasuke. Walaupun tidak terlepas sepenuhnya, akhirnya sakura bisa terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke dan berkata dengan terbata-bata "A...Aku tidak mau pakai cara ini... Ngh!" Namun seolah tidak terima ciumannya berhenti, Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraan Sakura dengan menciumnya kembali yang menyebabkan sakura sedikit selesai mencium Sakura, sasuke berkata "Kamu menurutiku, itu sudah cukup... Itu artinya kamu mencintaiku! Kamu mengerti?" Hah, setelah mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi geram dan... "Grrr Mengerti apanya, Hah!" Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. .Deg Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke Uchiha... Hanya dengan sentuhan... Hati ku langsung menyerah! Pasti hanya aku yang merasa begitu... Sebal ini tidak adil, Pikir sakura dalam hati. "Arggh, Sudah Cukup! Aku mau terbang ke tempat dia tidak ada! Teriak Sakura, namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura terbang ke langit. Wush "Eh...Kyaa apa ini?!

**T B C...**

**Author Note**

Ini cerita aku persembahkan untuk kakak "Cherry Philein" sumpah, kakak baik banget sama aku , langsung balas PM aku, padahal baru pertama kali aku Nge-chat di PM. Rasanya kaya WUaahh... gak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata, kakak juga gak sombong, plus cerita kakak bagus-bagus semua, aku mengidolakan kakak bangetttt...

Akhir kata, ada yang kepingin Review cerita abal ini? Aku akan sangat menghargai Review kalian sebagai Author baru yang belum tahu banyak hal dari Fanfiction.

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Arggh, Sudah Cukup! Aku mau terbang ke tempat dia tidak ada! Teriak Sakura, namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura terbang ke langit. Wush "Eh...Kyaa apa ini?!

**The Enchanted Castel**

**A naruto Fanfiction **

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance and Supernatural**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standart Desclaimer Applled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Au,Ooc,Typo(s),DLDR!**

**And no Flame please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"AHH! *Kage! Ini ulah kalian ya! Jangan anggap serius semua omonganku! Ujar Sakura sambil meronta-ronta di udara karena para *Kage mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang ingin terbang menjahui sasuke. "Cepat turunkan aku!" Sakura yang langsung berteriak kepada para *Kage untuk segera melepaskannya.

Para *Kage segera melemparkan tubuh Sakura yang tadi mereka angkat ke jendela salah satu menara Kastil. Sakura yang terlempar jatuh ke lantai dari jendela menara Kastil marasa syok "hah...hah... Kukira aku bakal jatuh dan mati" ujar Sakura terengah-engah sambil duduk di lantai marmer menara. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Sakura segera melihat-lihat isi menara yang tidak pernah ia jalani sebelumnya. Ia kagum dengan arsitektur dalam ruangan tersebut. Pilar-pilar yang kokoh,besar serta indah. Atap Kubah yang melengkung indah menambah kesan menarik dari ruangan itu.

"Ini di mana ya... satu-satunya jalan cuma pintu itu" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong. Saat membuka pintu tersebut, Sakura tercengang dan merasa sangat kagum dengan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan berbentuk phentagon yang tidak terlalu besar dan lagit-langitnya menjulang keatas yang semua dilapisi oleh kaca. Semua ruangan dilapisi oleh kaca! mulai dari lantai, dinding yang hanya dipisahkan oleh lima pilar kecil disetiap sisinya, dan tak luput langit-langitnya juga terlapisi oleh kaca.

"Wuah... ini s-semua kaca? Dinding, lantai dan langit-langit, semuanya kaca! Hebat!" Puji Sakura dengan bersemangat. Ia mulai menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. Ia berhenti dan kemudian berkata dengan riang melihat banyaknya bayangan yang ada di cermin.

"Selamat siang para Sakura! Apa kabar? Sapa Sakura bersemangat kepada banyangannya yang ada di cermin.

Sakura pergi menuju salah satu cermin, dan berkata pada salah satu bayangannya yang ada di satu cermin

"Hei... Ada Uchiha Sasuke di duniamu, kan? Bisakah kamu lebih lembut padanya? Ucap Sakura lirih dengan wajah sendu.

**Sakura Pov**

Deg! "Kamu ingin minta tolong pada mereka untuk mengeluarkan kamu dari sini?". Aku teringat perkataannya yang tajam. Yang membuatku shock bukan karena dia menyobek surat itu... Tapi karena dia tidak percaya padaku! Apa dia mengira bahwa aku menghianatinya? Meski aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati namun dia tetap curiga padaku?...

**End Sakura Pov**

"Lalu kenapa... Kamu begitu dekat denganku... Padahal kamu tidak peduli padaku..." Ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh kaca dan meneteskan air mata.

Namun... Tangan Sakura seolah menembus kaca dan...

Shiuush! SRiiiNG! Berpindah ke tempat lain yaitu tangga menuju ruangan, samping ruang utama kastil.

"Ehh... Apa? Yang tadi... K-kenapa aku ada di sini? Mana ruang kacanya?! Wah... Ini pasti sihir Pangeran lagi..." Ucap Sakura sedikit kecewa sambil menyentuh dinding tangga Kastil.

Tap...Tap terdengar suara kaki yang menuruni tangga diikuti dengan suara yang memanggil Sakura

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke menuruni tangga melihat Sakura mengalihkan tatapanya

Ugh... Aku tidak beruntung... Saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dia malah tidak peduli sama sekali! Pikir Sakura

Sakura segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada keras "Terserah aku mau kemana! Ucap Sakura dengan nada keras, namun ia terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura yang berusan dilontarkan.

"Badanmu lemah, kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu aku tidak akan mau hidup lagi!" Ucap Sasuke ngambek

Uapaaa... Pikir Sakura dalam hati mendengar nada bicara Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan berlebihan aku kuat kok, tidak pernah sakit flu! Ucap Sakura terbata-bata

Sasuke terkekeh dan berkata "jangan bohong kekasih hati ku... Ayo kembali ke kamarmu" ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil menuntunnya

"Hei...! Tengah hari begini kamu malah merayuku!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah, dan menjauh dari Sasuke

"Tentu saja... Banyak yang ingin ku lakukan, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan pada tubuhmu yang rapuh itu..." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus membuat Sakura tercengang

"Semalam kamu demam, istirahatlah yang cukup..." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu dan menuntun Sakura ke kamarnya, namun kali ini Sakura tidak menolaknya, dan akhirnya Sakura harus istirahat di kamarnya.

A... Apa yang terjadi?! pikir Sakura "se-seperti orang lain saja" ucap Sakura dengan perasaan aneh

.

.

.

"Sakura menghilang?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto, namun Sasuke masih tetap Membaca buku sihir, sedangkan Naruto merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Mungkin dia memanjat pohon dan tak bisa turun... Depresi dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi..." Ucap Sasuke cuek, namun kali ia ini tidak lagi membaca buku melainkan sedang berpikir

"Kamu yang membuatnya depresi" kata Naruto memperingatkan "harusnya kamu bilang ke dia bahwa kamu sudah utuhkan lagi surat itu dengan sihir dan mengirimkannya ke rumahnya" ucap Naruto menasehati

Sasuke menutup buku bacaanya dan berkata "beraninya kamu mengkritikku kamu mulai berpihak pada Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"Aku berkata begini untuk kebaikanmu. Kalau kamu terus menekannya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat nantinya" ucap Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke

"Ya, kamu benar" ucap Sasuke membuka pintu dan pergi ke taman Kastil dan bertanya kepada Bashin sihir untuk mengetahui dimana Sakura berada

Ketika Sampai di taman Kastil, Sasuke segera berjalan ke tempat Bashin sihir "Bashin sihir dimanakah Sakura..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya ada suara yang memanggilnya

"Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis dan berjalan anggun menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri, sehingga Sasuke terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Sakura yang sangat drastis dalam waktu singkat

"Kenapa Sakura? Kamu sudah selesai ngambek?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Ehh, ngambek? Apa aku tidak bersikap sopan ke kamu? Kalau memang begitu... Aku minta maaf... Aku kurang sehat sejak kemarin" ucap sakura dengan wajah dan perasaan bersalah

Mata Sasuke menjadi tajam melihat Sakura dan berkata dengan tegas "oh.. Begitu... Si pengacau mulai berulah lagi, ya! Ucap Sasuke tajam kepada Sakura membuat Sakura kebingungan "kamu bukan Sakura, kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan keras membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin yang mulai ribut

.

.

.

Ahh... Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Pikir Sakura dalam hati

"Tanya Naruto dia hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja,sedangkan Pangeran... Masa dia terlalu lembut kepadaku dan berkata 'kita makan tujuh, kan? Kalau kurang sehat bilang saja ke aku' huuh mungkin otak Pangeran terguncang karena kepalanya terbentur sewaktu meneliti sihir?!" Ucap Sakura dengan tidak bersemangat sambil pergi ke taman untuk berjumpa dengan Bashin sihir dan ingin bertanya kepada Bashin sihir mengenai keanehan sifat Sasuke

"Aku selalu ingin makan bersamanya, itulah sosok Pangeran impianku... Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak senang..." Ucap Sakura tidak bersemangat sambil menatap Bashin sihir

"Bashin sihir... Apa yang direncanakan Pangeran? Apa betul dia jadi baik? Sakura berkata kepada Bashin sehir dengan lirih

SIing... Bashin sihir segera bekerja namun Sakura belum menyadarinya sehingga ia bertanya lagi kepada Bashin sihir

"Aku..." Tampa disadari, air mata Sakura telah tumpah dan mengenai Bashin sihr

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu... Karena aku tidak kenal sosoknya yang sekarang" kata Sakura sambil terus meneteskan air mata

Shiuush... Bashin sihir segera bekerja dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang asli sedang berbicara kepaa Sakura yang palsu karena kehidupan mereka tertukar Sakura yang asli hidup di dunia Sakura yang palsu sendangkan Sakura yang palsu hidup di dunia Sakura yang asli

Sasuke Uchiha! Pikir Sakura dalam hati melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dari Bashin sihir

"Tidak salah lagi, Sakura yang asli masuk ke ruang kaca" ucap Sasuke sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya

Ehh... Sakura yang asli terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke dari Bashin sihir

"Lalu siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan kepada Sasuke

?! Aku kan ada di sini pikir Sakura dalam hati melihat ada Sakura lain dari Bashin sihir

"Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu? Apa itu ruang kaca? Ucap Sakura palsu dengan nada lemah

"Ruang yang menghubungkan dengan dunia lain. Dunia yang kami tinggali saat ini dengan dunia lainnya... Banyak sekali dunia yang mirip satu sama lain kita terjerat dalam satu dunia tempat sosok fisik kita berada... Tapi sihir bisa membuat kita menjangkau dunia itu" Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura yang palsu dengan nada dan tatapan tajam

"Lalu ini dunia nyata?" Tanya Sakura yang palsu kepada Sasuke

"Ya, nyata. Kamu ada di sini karena... Kamu dan Sakura yang ada di dunia ini bertukar tempat karena sihir kaca" ucap Sasuke

Sakura yang melihat percakapan itu dari Bashin sihir menjadi penasaran "sihir kaca" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Sakura yang ada di ruang kaca dan saat menyentuh salah satu kaca dan tiba-tiba berada Ia sudah ada di tangga bermunculan dan membuat Sakura mengerti

Dengan nada senang ia berkata "Ruangan kaca! Itu dia! Sejak saat itu pangeran menjadi aneh!" Ucap Sakura senang karena tahu penyebab mengapa pangeran di dunianya sekarang menjadi aneh

"Pantas dia jadi aneh... Tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sebaik itu" ucap Sakura sambil mengingat wajah baru Sasuke

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya sihir itu muncul saat aku masuk ruang kaca... Cukup kembali ke sana, aku bisa kembali ke keadaan semula! Pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil berlari mencari ruangan kaca

Sakura mulai menjelajahi Kastil yang besar itu walaupun terkadang Ia tersesat dan tidak tahu dimana dia berada saat itu

Saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha memanjat sebuah menara "ukh... Apa aku bisa menaiki menara ini?" Ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha memanjat menara

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Ucap Sasuke palsu dengan tegas membuat Sakura terkejut

"Ahh.." Ucap Sakura ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang palsu

.

.

.

**T B C**

* * *

**Author Note **

*Para kage = anggap saja roh baik, namun sedikit usil yang tinggal bersama Sasuke

Bashin sihir = yang kaya di dongeng-dongeng kaca cermin ajaib gitu. Maaf ya, aku mengarang bebas jadinya

**Answer **

**Undhott** = hehehe, ini dialog Sasuke dan Sakura udah ku pisahhin kan, gimana, bagus gk, kalo masih belum bagus maaf ya. Enggak kok, kamu malah kasih aku komentar yang bagus supaya aku bisa makin bagus nulis ceritanya, makasih banyak ya udah mau Review

**Uchiha Riri **= makasih ya,, penulisannya udah ku perbaiki kan, hehehe, ini juga udah update kilat kan, wordnya juga udah ditambahin kok, kalau masih kurang maaf yaa...

= wah, makasih ya, kata-katamu juga jadi membuatku semangat dan senyum-senyum gaje ;)

**hanazono yuri **= ini udah lanjut, makasih udah Review

**sakura uchiha stivani **= ini udah lanjut. Gimana ceritanya? Makin bagus gak? Makasih ya udah Review

**sakurabalqia **= makasih ya, maaf kata2 gak baku aku baru pertama kali nulis fic soalnya, aku dah lakuin saran mu kok, gimana kata-katanya. Udah baku belum? Makasih ya, aku jadi semangat ;)

**Lady Bloodie **= maaf ya senpai, aku bikin cerita ancur2-an gini, maaf kalo bikin senpai jadi gak ngerti, makasih juga udah kasih aku semangat untuk bisa jadi author hebat

Aku mau belajar kok senpai :) hehehe, gak apa2 kok senpai, itu rasanya bukan kaya kritikan tajam, tapi malahan kaya senpai kasih aku pengarahan supaya semakin bagus lagi nulisnya, makasih banget deh, senpai udah mau Review fic ini, maaf sekali lagi kalo cerita ini enggak memuaskan senpai *ojigi*

**respitasari **= makasih ya udah bilangin fic ku unik dan menarik wkwkkw, ini nih untuk kamu Update Kilattt ;)

Hehehehe, aku udah berusaha Update kilat, gimana hasilnya, bagus enggak? Kalo masih belum maaf ya, aku akan berusaha lagi supaya fic ini makin bagus deh. Peluk cium untuk kalian yang udah kasih aku semangat, pengarahan, dan pujian, aku senang banget rasanya punya teman-teman baik kaya kalian semua yang nyempatin diri untunk nge-Review, Follow, dan Fav fic ini aku senang banget, makasih ya, maaf sekali lagi kalo fic ini masih jauh dari kata memuaskan menurut kalian. Sekali lagi maaf. *ojigi*

Sebenarnya aku bukan gak mau ada Flame, tapi kepingin kasih Flame yang berguna untuk aku, suapaya aku bisa buat fic bagus kedepannya. Kalo yang enggan Review/komentar karena aku buat "No Flame" maaf ya, aku hanya kepingin kalian kasihFlame yang membuat aku maju kedepannya kok, maaf ya sekali lagi.

**Special Thanks To **

**Undhott, Uchiha Riri, , Hanazono Yuri, Sakura Uchiha Stivani, Sakurabalqia, **Senpai** Lady Bloodie, Respitasari, Kanami Anata, Azizaanr, Cakucukacacu, Hanazono Yuri, Respitasari, Sakura Uchiha Stivani, GaemSJ, , Azizaanr, Cakucukacacu, Hanazono Yuri, Respitasari, Sakura Uchiha Stivani, Undhott.**

Akhir kata, ada yang kepingin Review cerita ini? Aku akan sangat menghargai Review kalian sebagai orang yang belum tahu banyak hal dari Fanfiction

Bye-bye

Sign,

Luchia Fujikawa


End file.
